rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Valens Vineharrow
Valens Vineharrow is legionnaire of the putative Vine warband, a group of several soldiers from various legions who fought their way out of the jungle together following the Pact airship disaster. Appearance Valens is a medium-tall charr whose most striking feature is his fur, splashed erratically with black and white. He takes very little pride in his clothing and can usually be seen out and about in a simple leather apron. His pet wyvern, Treasure, follows him everywhere. His pelt is still growing back in after the injuries sustained in the jungle, most notably being sprayed with burning fuel, but thankfully his cryptic pattern makes the thin patches hard to see. Personality Valens is a soft-spoken, introspective charr with an evident gentle streak, revealed mostly when he's around animals and young cubs. If he's lucky enough to survive a few more tours of active service, he'd love to be a primus someday. He's an avid reader and likes to write, although he very rarely shows his poetry to anyone. Like many of the younger soldiers of the Legions, he used to be far more outgoing with other races, but since the crash, he strongly prefers the company of charr and sometimes Norn. He suffers from anxiety and depression, and can't tolerate being around sylvari in groups; a certain pitch of sylvari laughter is a panic trigger. Valens hates it but he can't help his response. * Likes: wide open spaces, snow, baby animals, the smell (but not the taste) of chocolate * Dislikes: darkness, woodsmoke, scrapyards. Background Valens Rustfile and the members of the Rust warband were young Legion recruits relatively fresh out of the fahrar, stationed under Pact command to bolster the forces taking the fight to Mordremoth. They were aboard the [https://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Cryptonym Cryptonym] when it went down in the initial assault on the Heart of Maguuma. Valens and Legionnaire Orlo Rustblade were the only members of the warband to survive the crash, and were forced to flee into the jungle, where the legionnaire succumbed to his injuries. After a few days of hiding from Mordrem patrols, Valens found Segna Shrapnelburst, a survivor of the Endurance crash, with a broken leg in a wyvern nest. From her vantage, Segna had seen where Mordrem patrols were taking prisoners, and the two soldiers set up an ambush with salvaged weapons (and a nestling stolen from the wyverns), gaining them Frika. Three charr are a warband, and in the process of fighting their way back to civilization, they found a few more stragglers and survivors, and named themselves the Vines. Currently the Vines' official duties are suspended as their actual position within the ranks is under review. Ordinarily these ad hoc warbands are posted to the legionnaire's legion, but Segna and Frika have... complex histories that need delicate handling. For now, no one would consider disbanding them. War heroes, and all. Relationships Vine Warband * Segna VinesunderSegna Vinesunder * Frika the Knowing Rust Warband (deceased) *'Orlo Rustblade' - romantic partner, legionnaire *'Eddias Rustshriek ' *'Vespa Ruststain' *'Flavia Rustwing' Other *'Treasure '- pet wyvern *'Doryan Quarkstrange '- Legion-appointed talk therapist Trivia * Theme song: Rise Against, "Far From Perfect" Category:Characters Category:Charr